


Movie Night

by fullsunQ



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jacob-centric, M/M, Movie Night, Romantic Fluff, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of backhugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunQ/pseuds/fullsunQ
Summary: Jacob and Kevin have a movie night.Pure fluff.





	Movie Night

Jacob and Kevin are sitting in calculus on a Friday, bored out of their minds while trying to complete their worksheets, when Kevin proposes it. "Jake, why don't you come over to my place tonight? We can have a movie night," he says happily, his eyes sparkling. "My parents are out of town on a business trip, so we'd have the flat screen all to ourselves!" His enthusiasm is contagious. Jacob had actually planned on writing his literature essay that night, but he doesn't mention it. After all, he has the whole weekend to do that. 

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Jacob replies to the younger, letting a smile grace his face as well. With finals coming up, it had been a while since the two had been able to spend any quality alone time together. It wasn't like their relationship had suffered or anything--they had been best friends since elementary school after all, even if they had become more than that only recently--but they both missed being able to spend time together freely. Being a high school senior was hard, and school had been taking up more of their time than it had ever before. Luckily they had already both committed themselves to the same university in Vancouver and were almost-certainly going to be roommates, so it wasn't like they wouldn't have an ample amount of time together for those four years, and for the summer before university started, but that didn't change the fact that they were always eager to spend time together. "When I get home I'll grab some stuff and come over. And tell my mom where I'll be, too."

Jacob's family was rather accommodating when it came to Kevin and Jacob's random get-togethers, understanding just how much the two boys meant to each other and how much their time together meant to them. 

"What are we going to watch?" Jacob inquired, assuming that Kevin already had something planned. What Jacob didn't expect was to be met with a sly grin from Kevin. "I'm not sure I like the look on your face right now..." Jacob trailed off, his mind flashing through possible scenarios. Was Kevin planning on having them watch a horror movie? Surely he knew Jacob better than to try that. 

"You'll have to wait and see," Kevin replied happily, his smile looking anything but innocent. The smile that Jacob had been sporting was more of a grimace at this point. "Come on," Kevin said, knocking his shoulder against Jacob's, "it's not that bad! You know I wouldn't do anything to make you upset. At least, not on purpose. Not when your smile is one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen."

A bright red blush spread across Jacob's face, Jacob automatically slapping Kevin lightly on the shoulder. "We're in math class! Stop being cheesy! People are going to hear you!

"And that would be bad, why?" Kevin asked, smiling widely. "Literally everyone knows we're dating."

"It's embarrassing!" Jacob exclaimed, placing his hands over his cheeks in attempt to reign in the feelings that were clearly on display on his face. Instead, his face turned an even more appalling shade of red when Kevin slipped his hands into Jacob's, pulling them away from his face and linking their fingers together. "Is it wrong for me to tell my boyfriend how much I love him? How he means more to me than the sun? How I would rip the stars from the sky if it meant he would be happier--" Before Jacob could shut his boyfriend up himself, they were interrupted by a loud clearing of the throat from their teacher, who seemed unamused.

"Moon, I know you're into theater, but math class isn't really the place to be practicing your soliloquies," she remarked, pushing her glasses up her long nose. "I know these worksheets aren't very interesting to you, but I do hope you would like to pass my class. Can you please at least pretend to be working on them?" She sighed. "Bae, your cheeks look like they're about to burn off your face. You can go to the bathroom to cool down." The way she said it implied that it was a requirement, not a suggestion. "Now please, get back to work before I have to separate you two. Again." 

Kevin's mouth was open in shock at their teacher, although he really should have been expecting it. After all, she had separated them before, before they were even dating, for talking too much. She wasn't the most strict teacher, but she did have some expectations about work getting done in her classroom. Jacob stood up from the table. "I'll go to the bathroom now," he said carefully, earning a nod from their teacher. "I'll be back," he said, this time to Kevin, letting his hand trail across Kevin's shoulder as he left to let him know that he wasn't upset that they had gotten in trouble. While they got on this teacher's bad side more often than not, Kevin worried about these kinds of things too much. Kevin was always worrying that he would upset Jacob but that Jacob would pretend he wasn't upset, as Jacob put other people's emotions so far in front of his own.

Jacob made his way down the hallway to the bathroom, looking up into the mirror. His cheeks were almost the red of a strawberry. Splashing water on his face, Jacob thought about how it was unfair that Kevin was still able to get him so worked up after so long of being close friends. It was Jacob, after all, who couldn't resist Kevin's soft smile that night and leaned in to kiss him, changing their relationship forever, all because he couldn't resist Kevin. Jacob supposed that perhaps Kevin's ability to make him so bothered was a good one if it had brought their relationship to its current state. 

As Jacob returned to the classroom, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. As students streamed out of the room around them, Kevin and Jacob packed their belongings into their bags. "Sorry for getting us in trouble," Kevin said sheepishly, stuffing his calculus textbook into the front pocket of his backpack. "No worries, really," Jacob replied. "I thought it was cute. You saying you would steal the stars for me and all. It was very romantic," Jacob stated, a light shade of pink cresting his cheeks once again, "if a bit cheesy." Kevin smiled back at him. "That's me, the cheesy drama club member," Kevin replied. "We have to be over-dramatic to be effective." Swinging their backpacks onto their backs, they walked through the school hallways toward the exit. 

"What time should I come over?" Jacob inquired as they walked together toward their houses, which were only a few streets apart. Kevin thought about this for a second, checking his watch even though he knew it was three o'clock since they had just gotten out of school. "How about five?" Kevin proposed. "Your mom doesn't get home until 4:30 and you need to tell her where you'll be. And then when you come over we can get everything ready together." "Sounds good to me."

Jacob's house was closer, so they stopped briefly in front of his house to say goodbye until two hours from then. "I'll see you at five then." Kevin leaned in to press a peck to his boyfriend's cheek, chuckling at the tint it brought to his face, and then skipped off to his house, leaving Jacob standing in front of his door, which he unlocked and pushed open before collapsing onto the couch in the living room, a smile on his face. He was immensely excited for their movie night in a few hours, even if he didn't show it very well. 

When his mom walked in through the door, Jacob sat up and put his phone to the side. "Mom, is it okay if I spend the night at Kevin's house?"  
"This suddenly?" Jacob's mom asked quizzically.  
"He just asked me today... I'm sorry," Jacob replied sheepishly.  
"It's okay. Maybe next time ask me a little earlier? I was planning on making dinner. But I can make it tomorrow instead."  
"I'm sorry," Jacob replied.  
"No need to be. Now go enjoy your night with Kevin. I'm sure you were only waiting for me to get home, right?"  
"Thanks mom!" Jacob explained, scrambling to his room to get clothes together.

When Jacob arrived on Kevin's doorstep, it was almost exactly five o'clock. He knocked on the door, which was almost immediately opened by Kevin, who had changed out of his school clothes and was now wearing a gray tee and green flannel pajama pants. Kevin's face lit up at the sight of his boyfriend on his doorstep. "Jakey!" He exclaimed happily. "Come in!"

Jacob stepped into Kevin's house. It was rich in space, but not too large for Kevin's family. Past the entryway was the living room, covered in beige carpeting, with ample chairs and a couch at one side of the room facing the family's flat screen TV which Kevin's father had bought for the family with his overtime pay last year. The living flowed into an open-concept kitchen, where Jacob could see that Kevin was in the middle of preparing popcorn. "Do you wanna change into some comfier clothes?" Kevin suggested, walking back into the kitchen. "And I'll finish the popcorn."

"Sure, thanks," Jacob replied, finding his way into the bathroom, where he pulled on the black tee and red flannel pajama pants he had brought. His outfit was similar to Kevin's, though not really on purpose, the two boys just tended to sleep in the same types of clothes. When Jacob exited, he found Kevin struggling with the couch cushions, pulling them off the couch and putting them in front. Jacob couldn't help but chuckle. "What are you doing?"

Kevin looked up from his task, smiling. "Making a kind of pillow fort in front of the couch so we can watch on it! Wait a second!" Kevin dashed into his room and returned with armfuls of pillows, stacking them strategically on top of the couch cushions so that they could lay back on them. When he was done, Kevin retrieved the popcorn from the kitchen, set it down in the middle of the arrangement, his hands on his hips, obviously proud of his accomplishment. "What do you think, Jake?" He asked, turning to Jacob, expectation in his eyes.

Jacob pulled Kevin closer until their lips were touching, both of their eyes drifting closed as they enjoyed the brief but sweet kiss. "It's perfect," Jacob said, pulling back with a smile. This time it was Kevin's cheeks that were dusted pink. "By the way, you never told me what we're going to watch, and by the way you acted earlier I'm kind of scared." Kevin smiled and plopped down on their pillow fort, pulling the bowl of popcorn into his lap.  
"I already have the movie in. All I have to do is press play," Kevin said eagerly.  
Jacob pouted a little at Kevin's lack of an answer.  
"Come on," Kevin urged, patting the pillows beside him.  
Kevin was so excited that Jacob couldn't stay pouty, instead collapsing on the pillows beside Kevin.  
"Well then, go ahead," Jacob urged.

Kevin pulled out the remote from under the couch happily, flipping the TV over to movie mode and hitting play. When the first scene of the movie started to play, Jacob facepalmed with a groan. "Oh my god... honestly, knowing you, I should have known," he sighed, uncovering his eyes to look at the movie before him.  
"They're classics!" Kevin remarked defensively.  
"Yeah, Disney channel classics," Jacob sighed. "Well, honestly it's not as bad as I was expecting. Better High School Musical than a horror movie."  
"You didn't seriously think I was going to force you to watch a horror movie, right? As cute as seeing you scared would be, I'm not that evil."  
"Well..." Jacob trailed off, causing Kevin to gasp in overdrmaticized offense and whack Jacob with one of the spare pillows. "Take that!"  
Jacob picked up his own pillow and reciprocated the attack. "No, you take that!" 

Soon they were in an all-out pillow fight, popcorn and movie all but forgotten. Eventually Kevin managed to pin Jacob to the floor, both laughing so hard that tears were pooling in the corners of their eyes. Kevin collapsed on top of Jacob, pillow thrown to the side, laughing heartily into Jacob's neck, Jacob's hand tangled in his hair. As they cooled down, their laughter fading, Kevin nuzzled further into Jacob's neck, his arms coming around to hug Jacob as best as he could from his position on top of him, Jacob reciprocating the action by slinging his arm over Kevin's back. They laid there for a few minutes, simply bathing in the afterglow of their laughter. Eventually, however, the background noise filtered into Kevin's consciousness and he shot up. "The movie! Oh no! We missed the entire first part!"  
Jacob just chuckled from his place still on the floor. "This isn't a movie theater. You know you can rewind it, right?"  
"I know," Kevin said with a pout, already rewinding the movie to just past the beginning. 

Jacob got up and crawled back onto their pillow fort, dragging the forgotten pillows from their fight along with him. Once he had replaced them, Jacob pulled Kevin into a back hug until Jacob was snug against the pillows with Kevin between his legs, back pressed against Jacob's chest.  
And that was how they watched the first movie, Kevin seeming to thoroughly enjoy it, and Jacob enjoying Kevin's enjoyment more than anything else, occasionally making a sarcastic remark about which Kevin would pretend to be offended. 

When the first movie ended, Kevin crawled out from between Kevin's legs to turn on the next High School Musical movie, after which he waddled his way back and plopped right back between Jacob's legs, curling up against him. Jacob wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him even closer.  
As the movie wore on, unable to keep himself invested in the movie, Jacob found himself drifting off. It was becoming harder and harder to stay awake, and he felt himself jolting back to awareness after almost falling asleep several times. He managed to stay awake until Kevin put on the last movie, but soon into it he began losing his fight against sleep, eventually succumbing. 

When Jacob woke up again, he was in a very different position. His head was on Kevin's chest, who was sprawled out on his back on top of the pillows, his chest rising and falling softly in sleep. Their legs were tangled together, Jacob's arm around Kevin's waist and Kevin's arm across his shoulders. Jacob knew he should wake Kevin up so that they could both go to bed, but he couldn't help but want to stay in that position longer, so instead he let himself drift back into sleep, the warm feeling he had permeating his sleep and dreams. 

What Jacob assumed was a few hours later, he was roused awake by Kevin moving out from under him and sleepily pulling him up and toward his bedroom. They both clambered into the bed, Jacob first and Kevin behind him, pulling the covers over them both. This time their positions were exchanged, Kevin's arms coming to wrap around him from behind, pulling him close, their legs tangling together once again. Jacob found Kevin's hand with his own and intertwined their fingers before falling into a deep dreamless sleep, feeling the safest he had ever been.

When the light streaming in from behind Kevin's curtains roused Jacob, he found himself alone in Kevin's bed. Wandering out of his bedroom and into the living room, Jacob could see Kevin in the kitchen, cooking breakfast: eggs and bacon. Jacob silently walked up behind Kevin and snaked his arms around his waist, leaning his head against Kevin's back. His love for Kevin was almost a palpable warmth, warming his chest as he cuddled against Kevin. Kevin said nothing, simply placing his hand over Jacob's arms wrapped around him, smiling down at Jacob in a way that said everything he could possibly want to hear. Looking back up at Kevin, even though he had never said it before, now seemed like the right time. He realized it had always been true, and that it always would be. "I love you, Kev," Jacob said softly, looking at Kevin with all the affection he could muster.  
"I love you too Jake," Kevin said, his eyes full of warmth, a soft smile crossing his face.  
"Now go sit down at the table, we're having bacon and eggs."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment if you liked it, it encourages me to write more!
> 
> Places you can find me:  
> Twitter: @fullsunQ  
> Tumblr: dimplekyu (personal) and changmindata (Changmin pic account)  
> Pokémon Go because I’m a dork: 5492 3600 3781


End file.
